1. Technical Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate generally to the field of computer security and more particularly, but not exclusively, to controlling accessibility of platform resources.
2. Background Art
A computer that is networked with other devices via the Internet, or other such networking environment, risks exposure to attacks by viruses or other malware. Some malware allows a malicious agent to gain information about a user and/or about operation of the computer. Other malware attacks runtime operation of the computer. Often, a user of a computer is unaware of the fact that the computer has been compromised by such malware.
As the number, variety and sophistication of computer network threats continues to grow, there is an increasing demand for technologies that enable computing-capable platforms to effectively respond to, or even anticipate, such threats. This increased demand is complicated by the trend towards platforms supporting an increasingly high degree of network connectivity, storage capacity, and accessibility by a variety of users and/or services.